Haldir and the Child
by Tilara
Summary: Haldir is left with the task of raising the so called mortal child, after her mothers tragic death. She holds the secret of Middle earth in her eyes but will Haldir be enough to keep her on the side of good, or will she give into the temptation of evil?
1. Tragic Beginning

Warnings: Death

(Disclaimer: I own none of it, except Eámanë Dander, Persia Dander, Foscod Dander.

Haldir and the rest of the middle earth characters belong to Tolkein)

A.N. If you read this story please leave a review. Id like to know what you think of this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tragic beginning

Persia and her two year old daughter Eámanë, were traveling with a group of men to Gondor. They had almost past through the fields of Rohan safely before they were spotted by wargs. "Run!!" one of the men shouted as they desperately tried to fight off the creatures. Persia ran towards a large grove of trees in hopes to escape from those beasts. She ran as fast as she could with her crying child held tightly in her arms and her pack on her back.

The screams and shouts that she heard earlier soon faded, yet she was too afraid to go back and see if anyone was alright. Those creatures could still be out there and she would have no protection if they were. Persia wandered that grove for hours going deeper until darkness started to fall. Walking up to an old oak tree she loosened her grip on Eámanë. Her feet could take her no further, so she sat down under the tree and took off her pack. Keeping alert for any signs of movement as she constantly looked around.

~Persia was a poor woman, who lived in a rut. She couldn't afford

anything more since her husband Froscod was killed earlier that year

by a pack of orcs raiding their homeland.~

A low cry reminded Persia of the child she still held in her arms and she looked down and tried to calm her . She reached into her small pack and took out the quilt that she had just finished making for Eámanë. The night was starting to cool down and the last thing she needed was for her only child to get sick. She prayed that the valar would have mercy on them and not make this night as cold as every other night had been that winter.

Certain that Eámanë was asleep ..Persia started to doze off, but was startled by the grunting noise not to far away.. she knew it couldn't be human. So she quietly grabbed her child and her pack, trying to sneak off further into the forest. Disturbed from her restless sleep. Eámanë woke up, but did not cry when she saw fear in her mothers eyes, as if she knew the importance of her silence; their lives depended on it. Persia heard the roar of the creature and knew the beast had caught on to them..

Taking off full speed she knew the beast wasn't far behind. Persia could see a clearing a few feet ahead of her, "Lothlorien woods." she said out loud as if a miracle had occured. Dashing for it, she tumbled to the ground losing her grip on Eámanë not seeing the child roll into a patch of bushes nor the arrows that flew over her head. Persia did not try to run nor fight because she knew she

would die this night.

She saw the beast running towards her arrows in its side yet not 

losing its speed. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer to the valar ,

__

"I give my life to you freely,

please bring no harm to my child this night,

she has a greater purpose in life and

she deserves a chance. Open the hearts of

the Elves of Lorien to welcome my daughter

for she is harmless, and although

you know the secret that lies within

Eámanë eyes I still ask that you show

mercy on her? A life for a life,

this is all I ask of you. "

opening her eyes Persia saw the beast at her feet, then an image of Eámanë flashed before her and that was the last thing she saw.

(A.N. hmm will haldir except the mortal child freely or forcefully?) Please leave a review... Id appreciate it.


	2. Haldir's POV

Sorry I didn't post this sooner. But here it is now I hope you like it.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haldir's POV   
  
I saw the woman running through the trees coming towards lothlorien forest.  
  
Apparently she was being chased by something but I couldn't see past her. She held what  
  
looked like a bundled up child in her arms. Strange that a woman would be out on a night  
  
like this, let alone with a child. Folly humans, always doing stupid things. I drew my bow when  
  
I saw her tumble to the grown revealing the beast not too far behind her a perfect shot or so I  
  
thought. Six arrows I shot into its side yet it kept its pace.  
  
This beast was on a mission. I saw the woman drop something but I was focusing on taking  
  
down this warg. Those foul creatures disgust me, almost as much as orcs. I jumped down from   
  
my position in the tree. Arrows weren't going to work this time. I looked over to where Orophin   
  
and Rumil stood, swords drawn.   
  
"What the hell? Why doesn't she get up and run?" I heard Rumil say as we sprinted towards the warg.   
  
It was much bigger than I thought. It reached the woman before we did. I threw my dagger into   
  
the throat of the beast as Orophin jabbed his sword into the creature's side.   
  
One last cry came from the beast as Rumil dragged the woman from under it. I was so angry that I   
  
didn't make it there in time. Orophin and I walked over to where the woman's lifeless body lay. I said   
  
an elven prayer which then I remembered the child that she held. I heard leaves rustling and crying   
  
coming from the bushes. I walked over slowly pacing my steps.   
  
"What am I suppose to do with a human child? Should I leave it out here? I mean its not my responsibility.  
  
Am I really that heartless?" I mentally asked myself, as we walked over to it.  
  
"What is it Haldir?" Rumil asked.  
  
"It's the woman's child. I saw her drop it when she fell."   
  
Her back was facing us, I could make out her curly golden brown locks of hair in the moonlight. She   
  
turned around realizing she wasn't alone anymore. Her tear streaked face calmed my anger for a moment.   
  
She looked up at me then stopped crying and reached out for my hand as I scanned her for injuries. Finding   
  
none I picked her up and was speechless. She looked nothing like her mother, fortunately because she wasn't  
  
much to look at.   
  
Her eyes were dark brown but turning hazel as her temper calmed. I could make out a faint light in them.   
  
As if they were glowing, I've never seen anything like it. At the moment all of my anger fled as I was  
  
mesmerized by the uniqueness of this child; and my guard was let down. The child yawned then laid her   
  
head on my chest reaching up pulling some of my hair in her hand. She then looked up at me and smiled  
  
one of those cute smiles that only a baby could give. I couldn't help but smile back, for a human she was  
  
pretty adorable.  
  
I reached down and picked up then blanket she was wrapped in, to cover her because the night air was  
  
getting colder. It said, "Eámanë Dander, from your loving mother Persia." It looked as if it were made of   
  
forest green silk with mithril lining it. There were trees that had and the night sky with one star that was  
  
bigger and brighter then all the rest. It looked as if each star was made of mithril. It was beautiful, but how  
  
could that woman afford a treasure such as this? She looked poor with tattered clothes. 


	3. Change of Heart

Chapter 3 ~**Change of Heart **~ 

'Why does he keep playing with that child? Ahh it's getting on my nerves!' Haldir thought to himself. 

"Hey there cutie, hey pretty girl, hey ther.." Orophin was cut off.

"Shut Up!! Orophin, before you have a week of night watch on the west side of Lorien." Haldir scolded.

"The west side? But nothing ever happens there, its always so boring and...

"Two weeks if you still have a problem." Haldir hissed. 

"Alright, but how else are we to keep her quiet?" Orophin asked.

'Gag her', Haldir thought to himself.

Turing to face his brothers he noticed Eámanë was looking at him arms stretched out for him to pick her up. A smile crossing her face, as haldir put one finger in her hand. 

'She is cute isn't she?' smiling Haldir asked himself; not noticing the surprised glances he was getting from his brothers.

"Uh, Haldir are you feeling ok?" Rumil asked, turning his head to hide the smile he would be punished for displaying. 

"I knew he liked the baby Rumil,' Orophin said as he examined the blanket. 'and you were about to make us do night duty for a week on the west side of Lorien". He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Us? Your not taking me down with you. Your on your own." Rumil Replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In Galdariels Garden~

"Haldir's grown attached to the child rather quickly don't you think Celeborn?" Galadriel asked

"I agree... But do you still want to keep her? I know you wanted another child and this will be the perfect opportunity for that to come true." Celeborn replied. 

"No I think Haldir needs a lesson in family life. Seeing as how he hasn't attempted to make a family of his own. Besides he needs to experience this" 

" Are you prepared to deal with his reaction?" Celeborn asked with a smirk on his face. They both looked at each other and laughed, just as Haldir came into view.

"What's so funny My Lady, My Lord?" Haldir said with a bow of respect. 

"Oh nothing, you'll find humorous; besides you've brought me something, haven't you Haldir?" Galadriel asked.

Stepping forward He Handed Galadriel the child.

'She is more beautiful than I expected.' Galadriel thought to herself. 

'Her eyes Celeborn, come look at them' Galadriel spoke telepathically. 'That's different, the color is changing as we speak. They change as her mood changes. I've never seen anything like it before.' 

'Indeed' Celeborn replied. 'we will find out the mystery of this child after we talk to Haldir.'

"If you have no further use of me My Lady, perhaps I can get back to guarding my post.?" Haldir asked, with a confused expression on his face. After watching Galadriel and Celeborn in a trans like state. He knew at that moment that they looked into the child's eyes. Captivated by its ever changing beauty, yet curious as to why it is that way.

"Haldir I watched the events take place of how she came to be in our home. I know there is no hope for her mother, but perhaps she may have a future here." Galadriel stated. "In fact Haldir We need to talk." Galadriel said hesitantly….

TBC…


	4. Defeat and Acceptance

Chapter 4 **Defeat and Acceptance**

Sitting down on a beautifully stone cared bench, Galadriel motioned for Celeborn's hand.

"Haldir why don't you sit down?"

"I'd rather stand." he replied skeptically. "What is it that you wish to speak about with me?"

"Well, Haldir you have served me well all these millennia's but I think its time that you take a different path." Galadriel stated hushing Haldir when his jaw dropped in protest. " Not that you are losing your position as March Warden; I - we think you should take care of Eámanë."

"Mani? (What?!!)This is nonsense. I can not take care of a child, let alone a HUMAN child.

"You will lower you voice. You can not honestly believe that you are happy alone. Haldir Uuma dela (Don't Worry) this is for the best you will see. I will send for a servant to

"Amin (uuma) merna at.(I don't want it) Why must I bare such a burden?" Haldir interrupted.

"Do you not trust me Haldir? Are you questioning my motives?" Galadriel asked with anger in her voice.

Knowing when to back down Haldir suppressed the anger that had surfaced and bowed to His lady Galadriel.

"Amin hiraetha (I am sorry) my lady. It was wrong of me to question you. If you wish that I take care of the Mortal child, then I will do so." He replied emphasizing the word mortal with disgust.

"Very well, I have ordered that your talan in the city be just the way you like it; and Eámanë will stay in a talan near yours with the maid servant Ashana. I do not expect her to live with you I just think you should raise her or at least teach her. I know you have always wanted to pass your knowledge and skill to someone and this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

Relief and surprise flooded Haldir's emotions at Galadriel's last statement. He had never told anyone of his desire to teach, yet he did agree that this was a opportunity that was never an option to him before. What he couldn't figure out was why this mortal child? Galadriel could have easily sent it off to a mortals kingdom and forgotten about it but she had a definite interest in this one.

There was something unusual about Eámanë, and no matter how much he would protest and deny it deep down he felt he would enjoy teaching her the ways of the elves.

"Well at least there will be one civilized human in Middle Earth after I get through with her." Haldir stated, causing Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to smile in victory.

"Will I at least be able to return to my post if I feel like it?" Haldir asked hoping he could hold on to some dignity. "If I spend all of my time with this child the others will assume I have lost my edge and turned weak. The respect they have for me will diminish rapidly and all I will have to show for it is a mortal."

"You will gain more respect Haldir. How many elves do you know that were brave enough to raise a human? They will ask questions at first but all things will reveal them selves in time and you will thank me for this opportunity." Galadriel said reassuringly.

"You may return to your post now because your training will not start for at least a year or two, the child is still too young therefore you do not have to worry just yet. I suggest you enjoy your time guarding our boarders for now because the task I have assigned you will not be easy." Galadriel said as she stood up. "Haldir before you go I'd like you to introduce you to Ashana."

Ashana walked into the once tense atmosphere and bowed to the three elves in respect.

"Hello Marchwarden, I am Ashana."

"Hello" He replied.

"I will take the child now Lady Galadriel, dinner is ready and I know you must be hungry."

"Remember what I told you." Galdriel stated as Haldir was leaving.

"Thank the Valar that went well Celeborn. No-one else is fit to teach this child. I just hope Haldir will not let his reputation belittle his teachings." She said as she handed the child to Ashana.

"Thank you Ashana you may leave now." Celeborn stated. "We've had a rather busy day, I suggest we take Ashana's advice and go eat dinner."

"Yes, lets." Galadriel replied.


	5. Family

  
**A.N:** _Sorry for the long delay, but Julia will be helping me with this from now on.Thank you Julia for inspiring me to start back with this story, girl you did a great job with this chapter… and thanks to my beta Justine, girl without you I don't know where I would be. LOL._

Warnings: None

**Chapter 5 Family**

Five years had past since Eamane's arrival in Lothlorien and five years ago, Haldir had been blessed with what was to become his biggest responsibility. He had no doubt grown attached to Eamane she was his daughter, not by blood, as is natural, but by love.

Rumil and Orophin were undeniably her uncles, who loved her almost as if she were their own childEamane was part of their family. Patricia, Eamane's biological mother, was killed while Eamane was still quite young so she therefore has no memory of her.

Galadriel, whom Eamane called 'My Lady', told her many stories of how she was saved by her 'atar1' and how he tackled the beast down just for her.

Haldir loved how Eamane ceased to tire of hearing the story of her rescue and for humor he added more details in hopes to keep Eamane, as well as the others who asked to hear the amazing tale, interested. Because of her eyes and her temperHaldir claimed that Eamane had Lothlorien blood in her.

Over the years titles were established; Ashana was known as **'**amil2' and Haldir **'**atar**'**. Her uncles howeverreceived less flattering names which happened to be the only names Eamane could pronounce at such a young age: Rumil **'**Rumy**'** and Orophin **'**Orphy**'** and Celeborn, although not an uncle, was called, 'Lordy'.

Aside from her dramatic beginning Eamane lived a rather peaceful life. Content with the luxuries of being one of Galadriel's favorites, she was given whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. But being the child of the Marchwarden had its conditions she therefore was brought up as a respectable maiden who had an intelligent head on her shoulders. However when it came time to visit 'Her Lady', Eamane's demeanor proved to become suddenly impatient, and the rules of acting like a proper maiden ceased to exist in her mind.

"Come on amil, I want to go see My Lady! Please? I WANT TO GO! Amil?" Eamane screamed, not only because she missed her grandmother, but also because she was interested in the gifts she would receive upon their arrival. Galadriel and Celeborn had gone to visit Lord Elrond nearly a month ago, for a reason she could not yet understand.

"Please Eamane, my childhave patience! We shall greet them when they arrive. For now we must prepare ourselves. Do you not wish to look nice for your grandparents?" Ashana asked.

"Yes I want to look nice for them, I just do not understand why it is taking so long for them to return." Eamane replied.

"Aye, I quite understand little one, but be that as it may I still have to put the correct attire on." Ashana continued smiling while braiding her hair.

"Am I in the right attire, amil?" Eamane asked examining herself; she noticed a grass and dirt stain from this morning. "I am dirty" Eamane stated, letting her head fall to her chest.

"You could go as the day you were born and they would still think you were beautiful." Ashana told her as she grabbed Eamane's hand and walked out into the city. The grip on Eamane's hand tightened as it always did when Ashana walked out into the city.  
"Amil, how long will it take us to see Her Lady?" Eamane asked.

"Not long, just be sure to hold my hand little one." Ashana said. After a while they were at the steps of the palace Ashana's grip softened and eventually let go of Eamane's hand. Eamane loved skipping up the steps into 'Her Lady's arms which was always happened; no matter how tired Galadriel was, she got a burst of energy whenever she saw Eamane. Ashana watched as Galadriel went to the top of her steps and waited for Eamane's arrival.

Galadriel looked at Eamane and smiled brightly then opened her arms wide for Eamane to jump into them. When she did, Eamane whispered ever so lightly, "I missed you so much My Lady. I am pleased you are back, may we go to our garden?" The garden was given to Eamane when she took a liking to helping plants grow and as a result Eamane decided that only family could enter the garden.

"Why of course! No need to ask, little one." Galadriel replied then turned to Ashana "Follow us my dear, you are of family too." And then she turned back to Eamane "Your father shall be here within a few moments, lovely one."


End file.
